


Canada's 150th

by WoodleNoodle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Iggy and France also present but very minor, Japan the shipper friend, M/M, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodleNoodle/pseuds/WoodleNoodle
Summary: Today is Canada's 150th birthday, but nobody shows up to the party.PruCan fluff and general weirdness involving America and Sealand as well.Warnings: Mature language, sexual references (although nobody does the do), and underage drinking.Rating this M to be safe, but it's probably more like a T.





	Canada's 150th

Canada hummed a song-  _'Canadian Please'_  -quietly to himself as he finished setting the table. Sure, it was kinda sad that he threw  _his own_  birthday party, having done the whole thing himself without any help at all. I mean, seriously, even his freaking boyfriend had _'some other, way awesomer plans for tomorrow'!_ The Canadian, however, was used to nobody even showing up. He didn't even remember why he still did this. He just did because it felt like he should.  _Just leaves more cake for me,_  he thought, in an attempt to justify why he even bothered.

Suddenly, a familiar tune began to play from his phone, signaling that someone was calling him.

_"'MERICA! FUCK YEAH! COMIN' AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHERFUCKIN' DAY YE-"_

Oh, how nice of someone to actually acknowledge his existence for once. Picking up the phone, he said a simple 'hello'.

_"Hey dude, 'sup?'"_

"Nothing, nobody's showing up to my birthday party again."

_"Aw, that sucks, wanna hang out with me and some of my bros? We're at mine, Prussia's here too, so if you two wanna be the weird couple in the corner, be my guest."_

So that's what 'way awesomer plans' that poor excuse for a boyfriend of his had? Hanging out with his brother, rather than actually showing up to his birthday party? Canada was absolutely furious now. He was about to show up just to give that piece of shit ex-nation a firm slap in the face- which is much more intimidating in his mind than it actually is.

"...Sure."

The Canadian hung up, staring in silence at his cake, since it just happened to be the thing directly in front of him. He looked around for a second. _Where's Kumajirou?_ He sighed, walking over to get ready to go 'hang out'- and by that I mean sit in the closet and cry about his problems while probably drunk on maple syrup until someone decided they should play 7 minutes in heaven and he had to leave the closet.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

Canada frowned as he walked towards the house. All the lights were off, and nobody seemed to be inside. _Did they just ditch him?_   _Great,_  he thought.  _As if I couldn't be any more ignored today._  Whatever, though, he never even got invited anywhere on his other birthdays, and he did have that whole cake to get back to...

Canada sighed as he turned the knob, pushing the door open. He jumped up in surprise as all the lights turned on and everyone jumped up, yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Now the light was on, you could see that the whole room was decorated with balloons, and a banner hung over a table in the middle of the room, spelling out  _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA'._  Directly under it, there was a cake, frosted to look like the Canadian flag.  _Hey, that's where Kumajirou was, he's sitting at the table!_  Directly next to the door was another table, covered in what one would assume to be Canada's birthday presents.

Tears of joy started to form in the Canadian's eyes.  _Nobody's done anything this kind for him since... he couldn't even remember._  A certain ex-nation ran over to him, face plastered with worry. "Did we scare you? That was super unawesome of us, don't cry-"

Canada threw his arms around Prussia, soaking his boyfriend's shirt with his tears. "No, I... Nobody's done anything like this for me since... I don't even know how long..."

The Prussian man looked a little shocked at this, but he rubbed his back soothingly without saying anything more. The other nations in the room looked at each other, most feeling either awkward as hell or about to die from how cute this scene was (*cough cough* Japan). The Canadian continued his sad pity-speech thing.

"...When I heard you were here... I was so furious, I thought you... were trying to purposely avoid me."

"Canada, you know I could never do that to you. You're too awesome for that."

Canada smiled as he pulled away from the hug. "Thanks... I'm just so used to being ignored..."

America suddenly piped up. "Well, today's gonna be all about you, bro! Come on, open your presents, you're gonna  **LOVE**  mine!"

Other random nations started agreeing. Prussia was blushing, for whatever reason. "Canada? When you open your presents, open mine last, okay?"

Canada smiled, nodding and going over to open his presents. This is the part where I'd list off who gave Canada what, but it doesn't really matter and I can't be bothered to think of like 23 things you'd give Canada. I will, however, tell you that France gave him something very...  _inappropriate_ , and that Sealand had to be temporarily pulled away from the party because of it.

Then we get to Prussia's present, which is mostmost important because I cared enough to actually think of what it was. Canada looked at it curiously for a moment, wondering what it could be that was currently making Prussia shift around awkwardly in his seat, trying to hide his blushing face. It was only a very small object, no bigger than the palm of his hand. He cautiously unwrapped it, revealing a small black box, _one that would typically contain..._

He was unable to finish his thoughts before Prussia took the box back, getting down on one knee.  _Oh my god is he-_  Canada was yet again unable to finish his own thoughts, interrupted by his lover's words.

"Canada, I have loved you with all mein awesome heart for three years," He begins, as the Canadian in question covers his mouth in surprise.  _Oh my god, he is._

"and I would be honored to be by your side for every year to come." Canada is crying in joy yet again, watching as Prussia opens up the box, revealing a ring with a maple leaf shaped gemstone on it. Out of the corner of his eye, Canada could see Japan recording the whole thing.

"So, Matthew Williams, will you... marry me?" Prussia had barely any time to react as Canada practically pounced on him, suffocating him in his tight embrace.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course I will! I love you so much, you don't know how happy I am right now!" the Canadian screamed as loud as he could. Well, it wasn't that loud, really, but that's because Canada just has some fucked up vocal chords and always sounds like he's whispering. Prussia embraced him in return, placing a kiss upon his now-fiancé's lips.

America, being an asshole, interrupts this beautiful PruCan moment with an "Okay, you two are in love or whatever, can we go eat some cake now?"

England elbows him in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"I didn't raise you to be an insensitive twit."

But, after a while, they kind of got the hint that it was _a little bit awkward to make out on the floor in front of everyone else for ten minutes_ , regardless of how cute a couple you are, anyways. So, Canada was carried bridal style to the table and everybody ate cake, got drunk, and had a pretty good time.

Well, I mean, _that's how I'd like this story to end_. Some drunken idiot had given Sealand beer. Both Germanics denied it, saying that they loved their beer too much and had a pretty good sense of the law. But it didn't matter, anyways, because Sealand had actually just confused Prussia's beer for his root beer, since they were the same color and in the exact same kind of cup. So, Canada made a new rule that everyone had to put some kind of name or nickname on their cup so this couldn't happen again with someone like America, who was too young to drink in his own country.

Of course, this was a  _horrible_  plan as people ended up giving themselves nicknames like  _'bigdick2000'_   (*cough cough* France) and someone vandalized Canada's cup with _'maple humping moose fucking midget'_  and made him cry, so the party was basically called off and everyone had to go home, except for America because he was already at home.

_At least Canada didn't spend this birthday alone this year._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked~! I might be writing a sequel type thing (Or at least a fic mentioning the events of this one) on the 4th as well for American Independence Day, so I mean stick around for that if ya want


End file.
